SMSTSS 25: Avengers Next Unity!
by ocramed
Summary: A slice in the day of the life of a superhero named Sailor Cosmos! Featuring characters from Marvel and DC. Special guest is Ranma Saotome. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 25: Avengers Next Unification! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, three-part story.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

_Our world's about to break_,  
_Tormented and upset_.  
_Lost from when we wake_,  
_With no way to go back_.  
_I'm standing on my own_,  
_But now I'm not alone_.  
_Avengers Assemble!_  
_Always we will fight as one_,  
_'Til the battles won_.  
_With evil on the run_,  
_We never come undone_.  
_Assembled we are strong_,  
_Forever fight as one_.  
_Assembled we are strong_,  
_Forever fight as one ._

* * *

It was a normal day in the City of Tokyo…unfortunately.

BOING!

The Delightful Hulkusagi was bouncing her way back to her home Japan from yet another misadventure overseas.

"Weeeeeeee!" Hullkusagi said, as she sailed through the air wearing nothing more than her tattered clothes. Inwardly, she liked the fact that as a Gammazon, she was thoroughly liberated, and didn't care if anyone cared.

Big mistake…

"General Tenaka, we have a sighting of the creature," said an airman.

"Good," said General Noriko Tenaka, commander of the JSDF's "Special Tactical Unit" (STU), a unit that was dedicated towards containing monsters that either threaten or, in the case of the Hulkusagi, embarrass the people of Japan. "I may have promised to the creature's mate to not kill or sterilize her, but that doesn't mean I cannot put the creature in her place."

Pause.

"Launch the counter-measures."

"Yes, ma'am!" said the airman. "Launching missiles-!"

As the Hulkusagi reached the next apex of her latest jump, the missiles from a cloaked battle fortress hits its mark.

"Eh?" Hulkusagi said, just as the missiles struck.

BOOM!

A short time later at the Tsukino residence…

"Where is Usagi?" Kenji Tsukino asked, as he lowers his newspaper. "Wasn't she was supposed to be here for lunch?"

"Oh, that reminds me," Ikuko said, as she stops her dusting. "She was coming back from Australia, from an Air Show she was participating in for the Americans, but ran into one of her friends there. So, she's going to be delayed a bit."

"Who did Usagi run into?"

"I believe her name is Florence Sharples?"

"I don't recall."

"She was in Usagi class back at Juuban High School?"

"Wasn't she the one calling herself the Abominatrix?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Humph. In my day, girls acted like girls, and not brawlers," Kenji complained. "And shouldn't Usagi be home watching our grandchildren or something?"

"Now, now, husband," Ikuko said, as sat on the arm rest of the chair, while hugging her husband. "This is a different age, now, and Usagi's parenting style is between Usagi and her husband."

"Humph."

Just then, the couple noticed a disturbance in the ether…

"Husband, what's that?" Ikuko said.

Suddenly, a man in a red cloak bursts into Tsukino residence. His eyes were not seen, but they crackled with power. On his right hand was some sort of guantlet

"Who are you, and how dare you intrude upon my home?" Kenji demanded.

"I am looking for Sailor Moon, and I smelled her scent from this place," the stranger said, as he balls his fist. Kenji and Ikuko noticed that nature seemed to bend around him, with the focus on his…gauntlet.

"Our daughter is not here," Ikuko said defiantly. "You are not invited to be here."

"And we take umbrage to this intrusion, fiend," Kenji said. "I suggest that you leave at once."

"I see," the man said, as he cracked his knuckles. "Then, I shall leave a message for the Moon Princess, then…"

A short time later…

"See you next time!" Hulkusagi said, as she waved General Tenaka good-bye, as she took off for home.

General Tenaka looked at her broken machines and other weapons systems.

"Back to the drawing board, ma'am?" said an aide.

"Back to the drawing board," Tenaka said. "I swear, I didn't even know the monster could manipulate energy…"

Elsewhere, Hulkusagi was in good spirits for surviving yet another round with the head of the STU. The only reason why she was in her present state was due to the fact that her gamma-radiated cells were more potent than ever. As a consequence, Usagi is constantly absorbing ambient gamma radiation from her environment, forcing her to be in her Gammazon form in order to bleed out the energy. Otherwise, she risks being permanently stuck in her Gammazon…

"Hulkusagi loves to play with Noriko-chan," Hulkusagi said with a bubbly expression, referring to General Noriko Tenaka, the head of STU. Unfortunately, her mood quickly changed when she saw her parents' wrecked house.

"Oh, no," Hulkusagi said, as she landed with a thunderous roar. "Mommy! Daddy-!"

"Uhhhhhh," said a voice from underneath the rumble.

Hulkusagi shifts what was left of the house to where his parents were lying.

"Mommy…Daddy!" Hulkusagi said, as she cradled her parents in her arms. "Be alright…"

Just then, Kenji opens his eyes. He then sits up.

"Magnificent!" Kenji said, as he stretched his arms. "It's been many cycles of Ragnorak since I faced such a power…"

He then turns towards Hulkusagi.

"I thought I told you not to run around in this form?" Kenji said. "You're a princess, not a beast."

"Daddy, you're okay," Hulkusagi said with a smile, as she hugged her father, who was really a retired Sky Father Odin, father of Thordis, the All-Mother of Asgard.

"Of course I am. No mortal, no matter the trinket, can humble the scion of Asgard," Kenji said. "Now, dear, no one is suggesting otherwise," Ikuko said.

"I was just saying the obvious."

"Oh, husband…"

"Who attacked you, Daddy?" Hulkusagi said, as she began to shrink in size. Being Hulkusagi tends to lower her intelligence, which is why she needed to be her normal self.

"A man calling himself 'The Hood' attacked us with a gauntlet that had six gems etched in it…"

"Dad, were these the Infinity Gems?" Usagi wondered in fear.

"I'm afraid so, pumpkin," Kenji said grimly. "Nevertheless, the Hood came here to take Ego Infinity Gem, and even went into your vault down stairs to find it."

"That's because it's not down in my vault, Dad," Usagi said, as she stood up and mulled over her thoughts. "When I and the other members of the Illuminati acquired the Infinity Gems, each of us had the responsibility to keep the gems safe. Obviously, the Hood learned of the Infinity Gems, and is now going around looking for them."

"Where is your gem now?" Ikuko asked.

"I placed it in the care of Ranma, since he could care less about the gem's significance-"

Suddenly, there was a thunderous roar in the distance.

"Oh, my," Ikuko said.

"Isn't that sound coming from the Tendo Compound?" Kenji asked.

"It is," Usagi said, as she fists the air. "And I will stop this…Hood person."

With that, Usagi takes off into the skies, bound for Nerima Ward…

"Excuse me?" Ikuko said, with an admonishing look.

"Yes, Mother?" Usagi replied.

"You're dressed in rags, and everyone can see your business. That's not lady like.

"Ah, sorry," Usagi said, as she blushed. "I didn't have my unstable garb on with the Abominatrix attacked me…"

Pause.

"I better look presentable. Cosmic Power Make-Up!"

A flash of light later, and Usagi is in her stronger Sailor Senshi form: Sailor Cosmos.

"See you in a bit," Sailor Cosmos said, as she hopped on her Cosmic Moon Staff like a broom stick. She didn't need it to fly, but she did like flying in style.

"I'm off…"

With that, Sailor Cosmos took to the skies…

Meanwhile, at the Tendo Residence…

"Damn it," Ranma Saotome said, as he gets up unto his feet. The last time he felt like crap was when he went through a few rounds with an alien known simply as "The Champion", one of the greatest spar masters in the Universe. The Champion was among the oldest beings in the Universe, being billions of years old. In fact, he was a member of a society of ancient beings known as "The Elders of the Universe", with each elder specializing in mastering a discipline to the nth degree. Each Elder had the ability to create a solidified essence of their discipline in the form of Infinity Gems. Thanks to the trickery of an alien dark god named Thanos, seven of these gems were allowed to roam free amongst lesser races, based upon Thanos' theory that the gems' presence would provide entertainment to the Elders, many of whom were billions of years old. Of course, the initial reason was to please Death herself by wiping out all lesser races, until it turned out that Death loved Ranma more than Thanos, which is why Thanos has always hated the martial artist…

Nevertheless, once Thanos lost his bid at killing everyone in the Universe, the gems went on to other owners, including the so-called "Infinity Watch", before coming into the possession of Earth's Illuminati, whose membership included Sailor Moon, Mister Fantastic, Dr. Strange, Professor X, Namor, Iron Man and Black Bolt. After the betrayal of Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic, and after the death of the Skrull who impersonated the inhuman Black Bolt, the Illuminati broke up. The imposter's gem was given to the African prince-turned-superhero Black Panther, who had rejected initial membership into the Illuminati anyway, while the remaining members went their separate ways. Unfortunately, the criminal known as "The Hood", the avatar of the dreaded Dormammu managed to learn of the existence of the Infinity Gems, and has been after them ever since, with the Ego Infinity Gem being the last in the collection to complete. If that happens, then the Hood will become the most powerful being in the Universe…

…Unless a certain martial artist and a certain magical girl have anything to say otherwise.

"Give me the gem," said the Hood, as he flexed his power. "Otherwise, I will hurt you."

"What do you think you're trying to do to me now?" Ranma said with a smirk, as he dusts himself off.

"These are the preliminaries."

"Ah. Well, Hood, or whatever the avatar of Dormammu is calling himself, I'm not going to cooperate."

"Then, I'm going to enjoy doing this," Hood said, as he dispelled a wave of energy that was powerful enough to flatten buildings instantly.

Ranma grunts, as he crosses his arms together, allowing his arm bracers to absorb the blasts. The bracers were made from promethium, the only alloy that had both indestructible properties that were magically enhanced. Unfortunately, the potency of the Infinite Gems surpassed even the sturdiness of Ranma's bracers, as they shattered from the impact of the Hood's attack.

"Gah!" Ranma yelled, as he was flung back.

"I don't know how you're able to withstand my mental and spiritual assaults, but my physical assaults should make up the difference," the Hood said, as he uses the Time Infinity Gem to freeze the time stream in the immediate area.

Ranma felt a noticeable shift in the flow of Time.

'Humph,' Ranma thought for a moment. 'That guy is trying to freeze me in place long enough to blast me. Thankfully, he doesn't know that I'm quite familiar with Time, either because of my training as a Temporal Warrior, because of my time with the Time Lord, the Doctor, or because of my interests in the works of Dr. Barry Allen, aka 'The Flash', and his related colleagues…'

Pause.

'3X2(9YZ)4A' Ranma thought, as he mentally recited the late super-speedstar Johnny Quick's "speed formula". The formula opens the minds of those who recite the formula to an extra-dimensional field known as "The Speed Force", the field that allows an ordinary person to become one of the fastest persons alive…and then some. In this particular case, by reciting the speed formula, Ranma was able to move within a temporal stasis field…

Just as the Hood was about to pound Ranma into the ground, Ranma leaps out of the way. Instead, the Hood created a small crater in his wake. He looks up to see Ranma on approach, as Ranma stomps on the Hood's head like a hammer to a nail, driving the supervillain into the ground.

"Humph," Ranma said to himself, while he somersaults backwards to give him some breathing room. Just then Sailor Cosmos arrives.

"Ranma," Sailor Cosmos said, as she hops off her Cosmic Healing Staff and lands by her husband's side. "You're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ranma said with a shrug. "By the way, is this your doing?"

"No, it's not," Sailor Moon said, as she converts her staff into her Cosmic Sword of Sealing. "And by the way, I've informed Steve about this, so you better change."

"Right," Ranma said, as he pulls away his clothes to reveal his costumed identity: Ronin, the Masked Avenger. In this garb, Ranma (aka Ronin), looks like a cross between a commando and a shinobi.

"So, I assume the Hood is not done?" Sailor Cosmos said.

Suddenly, the Hood bursts out of the ground, madder than ever.

"No one does that to the Hood, and live!" the Hood yelled, as he increased his battle aura (for lack of a better description). "I'm not some punk who will be kicked around by ANY Avenger!"

"Wait, now I remember something," Sailor Cosmos said with realization, as she turns to face Ronin. "Remember what happened when you and your apprentice, Nico Minoru of the Runaways, defeated the Hood?"

"Yeah, I demonstrated to that girl how to perform a sealing justu, by using it on this guy," Ronin replied. "If I recalled, the effect locked Dormammu within him, but rendered the Hood powerless…"

Pause.

"It's like what we did when we sealed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox within our son, Naruto, and when we sealed the Zero-Tailed Demon Worm within Renata, both for safe-keeping."

"Right. Well, apparently, some of the student, who had a run-in with the Hood before, learned of the Hood's powerless state, and decided to humiliate the Hood by putting the boot to the Hood, while filming it for release on the internet."

"Man," Ronin said. "I'd be pissed off if that happened to me, before I get even with those who humiliated me- oh."

"Precisely," the Hood said. "I'm never going to let anyone humiliate me like that again, and in order to do so, I need the Infinity Gem…"

Pause.

"And the Ego Infinity Gem is all that I need. RRRARGH-!"

At the split second, a blazing Hood rushes over to tackle the couple.

"Sailor Defense!" Sailor Cosmos yelled, as she brought up her sword. A wall of energy suddenly appears, preventing the Hood from moving forward, although the impact was already taxing her reserves.

"Ronin-!"

"Already on it," Ronin said, as he focused his thoughts. "You leave me no choice but to us my true power…"

Ronin closes his eyes for a moment. He then opened them activate his bloodline trait: the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. They were now red and decorative, and possessed none of the side-effects of the standard Mangekyo Sharingan, save for one: the bloodlust for revenge. This bloodlust was a curse that was placed on all those who had the Sharingan bloodline trait, which can occur once the basic level of the Sharingan has been achieved. For Ronin, his mastery over the Soul of Ice (a discipline that allowed the practitioner to always keep cool under pressure) helped to keep the burning of his blood from overwhelming his judgment.

On another note, his wife Sailor Cosmos sometime gets Ronin angry on purpose, in order to have passionate "relations", which Ronin considers weird…

"Let's see if you can deal with that power," Ronin said, as his battle aura turned dark.

Meanwhile, the Hood uses the Mind and Soul Infinity Gems to examine what was going on with his opponent Ronin, and nearly gasped.

'How is that even possible?' the Hood thought to himself. To the Hood's senses, he saw Ronin, but he also saw some cat-like monster that was coiled to strike. He can practically feel the evil emanating from this dark aura, and he thought he was a supervillain of ill-repute.

Taking advantage of the Hood's distraction, Sailor Comos decided to send the villain to a more secluded arena of sorts. She didn't want Tokyo to be destroyed during her fight, although it was used to such things due to the seasonal monster attacks…

"Sailor Beam Surprise!" Sailor Cosmos said, as a concentrated energy beam left her eyes, and slammed into the Hood's chest.

"Arrrgh!" the Hood said, as he sailed away…

"Aw, I wanted to be the one to finish him off," Ronin complained.

"You'll still get that chance, Ranma," Sailor Cosmos replied. "I just sent him to a place where the Japan and her people won't be harmed."

"That's good to know," said a voice from behind.

Ronin and Sailor Cosmos both turned to see an angry Akane Saotome, a bemused Nabiki Kuno, and a concerned Kasumi Ono.

"Oh, my," Kasumi said, as she looks around her destroyed family. "I came back home from the clinic to see what was the commotion and all…"

"I apologize for this," Ronin said bashfully. "I'll get it fixed."

"You better, or I'll sue you in court," Nabiki said with a smirk.

"You don't even live here!"

"Perhaps I should sue on the basis of 'emotional suffering'?"

"…"

"I'll show someone some REAL suffering!" Akane said, as she takes out "Mallet-sama".

"Wait, it's not my fault!"

"Akane, please," Sailor Cosmos said, as she stood between Ronin and Akane. "This matter is not Ranma's fault."

"It's not?"

"No, Mrs. Saotome, it is not," said a voice from behind.

Everyone turns to see some of the Avengers standing there, with General Steve Rogers (aka "Commander America") taking point.

"Commander America," Sailor Cosmos said.

"Sailor Cosmos," Commander America replied. "Are we too late?"

"No, the Ego Infinity Gem is safe," Sailor Cosmos replied. "But we have to hurry…"

Sailor Cosmos then turns towards Ronin.

"Love, do you know where my gem is at the moment?"

"I do," Ronin said. "But you better get your cold weather gear together, because where we have to go will be mighty cold."

"Did you HAVE to pick some place cold to hide my gem?" Sailor Cosmos complained.

"Yes, yes I did."

"…"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 25: Avengers Next Unification! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, Marvel Comics other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, two-part story, extended to a third part.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

A short while later…

The Hood rises to his feet, shirking off the pain he had momentarily felt. He looks around to see that he was on a deserted island, somewhere in the middle of the Sea of Japan…

"I can't believe it," the Hood said to himself in amazement. "I should be able to kick any one's asses with these things…"

{That's because you do not know how to utilize your new powers effectively…}

"Who said that?" the Hood said, as he looks around. "Show yourself-!"

The dreaded Dormammu appears before the Hood as a phantom in his mind.

"Master," the Hood said, as he knells.

"Such respect should be rewarded," Dormammu said with a smirk, as his head continue flame.

"You've given me all that I need to get revenge on the Avengers, Master," the Hood said. "But I need guidance."

"And that you shall have," Dormammu said, as he placed his phantom fingers unto the Hood's forehead. "Although I cannot unseal the seal placed on you, or help you directly, I can give you access to my knowledge and experiences, if only the briefest of time…"

With that, the Hood receives training on how to use the Infinity Gems effectively…

Meanwhile…

The Himalayan Mountains was a world treasure for the adventurous sort. It served as a natural border between two nations with the largest populations in the world. However, it was a place of magic and mystery, where ancient secrets dwell…

"Man, this place has more snow than any time I can remember growing up in Harlem," said Luke Cage (aka "Power Man"), as he stared outside through. Luke had been a former gang member of the New York "Rivals", but had been sent to Ryker's Island on a frame up. However, he got a second chance when he volunteered to be a super-soldier for SHIELD, using an enhanced version of the original super-soldier formula, based upon Usagi's recommendation. After completing his term, Luke partnered with former SHIELD agent Daniel "Danny" Rand (aka "Iron Fist", a martial artist who trained to master the mythical "Iron Fist Martial Arts" by dragons) to create a private investigation business that deals with meta-normal and paranormal activities, known as "Heroes for Hire". These days, both Luke and Danny volunteer their time with the Avengers, like now…

"But the air is clean," Danny said, as he breathed in deeply. "No pollution."

"You can have the clean air," Luke said, as she adjusts his wool cap on his head. "I'll the comforts of my apartment over this any day."

"So, you're saying that Usagi's jewel is in this area?" said Col. Carol Danvers (aka "Captain Marvel"), as she surveyed the mountain range below with her enhanced vision on the Quint-Jet. "I don't see anything."

"That's because where we need to go is a 'pocket dimension," Ronin said, as he piloted the jet. "No one can go directly to where we need to go."

"Then, how are going to get to where we need to go?" Carol asked.

"Intuition," Ronin said, as he prepares to land his craft.

"That doesn't exactly make any sense, Ranma," Spider-Man said.

"So says the one with the 'Spidey Sense'."

"Touche."

"There are certain places in the world that are still unknown, and untraceable. However, these so-called 'lost kingdoms' hold ancient secrets and treasures that CAN be accessible, if you are destined to have access."

"That doesn't make any goddamn sense."

"So says the man who used to wear a tiara."

"It was a headband, damn it! And it was the 1970s!"

"Yeah, right."

"As soon as you sit this thing down, we're going to have at it," Luke said, as he folds his arms, even as his best friend Danny simply shook his head in reply.

"Heh," Ronin replied, as he begins his descent. "Hang on…"

Meanwhile…

"We're right over the spot where Usagi sent him to," said Iron Man, as he pilots another Quintjet to the Hood's location.

"On this day, I shall revel in smiting this braggart," said Clor, as he polishes his hammer, the Ragnorak.

"General Tsukino, why are you not in your 'Norse' form?" asked the retired General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (aka "The Red Hulk"). Due to some maneuvering behind the scenes, Ross was able to get clemency for his actions during the so-called "World War Hulks" affair, in which sided with the Intelligencia to take over the United States in an effort to save it from itself, after turning many heroes into Hulks, leading an army of Hulks. In the end, the Intelligencia were defeated, the heroes were turned back to normal, the army of Hulks was sequestered in stasis at the Gamma Base in Death Valley, CA, and Ross was arrested for treason. However, Usagi intervened, and pointed out that she herself has done WAY worse things that should have gotten her in trouble. Thus, as a part of his rehabilitation, the Red Hulk joined the Avengers as the muscle on the team…

"Don't need to," Sailor Cosmos said. "You're here, as is Clor. And then there are the others…"

Sailor Cosmos glances over towards the rest of the team, featuring both new and veteran members of the team.

"So, we're good."

"What is our first step?" asked War Machine.

"Well, if I was the Hood, I would get council from the Dormammu on how to best utilize the Infinity Gems. Still, even so, he is not going to be proficient in their usage."

"I don't think this person has to," complained Brunhilde the Valkyrie (aka the Norse version of "Akane Saotome"). She was still upset that her house destroyed because of the Hood going after her co-wife's "nonsense"…

"And personally, I don't care."

"Mrs. Saotome, please remember that we are a team," said Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy (aka "The Beast"). He was on hand to help develop a way to neutralize the Hood as the scientific advisor on the team…

"We have to be able to formulate a successful plan with minimum casualties."

"Humph."

"What is the plan anyway?" asked Rita DeMara (aka "Yellow Jacket").

"Simple: we hit him hard and fast," Captain America said. He then turns towards Sailor Cosmos, Clor and Red Hulk.

"Since you guys are the strongest, you all should take point. The rest of us will determine the strategy."

"Interesting proposal," Sailor Cosmos said sarcastically. "Alright, let's do this…"

Below, the Hood opens his eyes. It felt as if a lifetime has passed through his head. He then hears the approaching Quintjet.

"Humph," the Hood said, as he points his hand at the Quintjet…

"What the hell?" the Wasp said, as the Quintjet suddenly disappeared from underneath the Avengers.

"Looks like our target is a quick study," Hank said, as he slings his equipment on his back.

"I have you, Dr. McCoy," Brunhilde said, as she pulls the mutant up on her Pegasus (named "P-chan").

"Thank you, Mrs. Saotome."

"Please, call me 'Brunhilde', or 'Akane'."

"Akane, it is…"

Brunhilde smiled in return.

"Ready?" Sailor Cosmos said, as she points her Cosmic Staff of Healing at the Hood.

"Ready," War Machine said, as his Proton Cannon appeared on his shoulders.

"I am ready, sister," Clor said, as he points Ragnorak at the Hood.

"Now," the Beast said, as he monitors the power levels of the Hood on his personal access data device (PADD). The PADD was an advanced version of the iPad, and was linked to a network of military and scientific satellites and other systems…

"FIRE!" Sailor Cosmos yelled, as she and the other energy manipulators discharged a huge torrent of energy at the Hood.

Meanwhile, the Hood looks up to seeing the incoming energy blasts, and smirks while being engulfed by said blast. When the attack was over, the Hood remained upright.

"Funny," the Hood said, as he points his fist into the air…

Suddenly, the laws of physics suddenly were disrupted, as everyone began to fall suddenly.

"Hang on!" Sailor Cosmos said, as she creates a bubble around the group. The group, within the bubble, falls safely to the earth.

"Good save," Captain America said, as he adjusts his shield on his back. "Now, let's deal with this guy-"

"Here I am," the Hood said, as he suddenly appeared amidst the group. "Miss me?"

"He's here!" said Yellow Jacket, as she suddenly shrinks and flies to deliver a bio-sting blast.

"Braggart!" Clor yelled, as he lowered his hammer on top of the Hood's head. Upon impact, there was a mild shockwave.

"Ouch," the Hood said, as he punches Clor in the jaw.

"Arrgh-!" Clor yelled, as he felt his jaw break.

"Clor!" Sailor Cosmos yelled, as she rushed over towards her clone brother's side.

"Ha!" Captain America said, as he threw his mighty shield at the Hood.

"Ha," the Hood said, as dodges the attack. However, this sets him up to receive an attack from the Red Hulk.

"RRRAAGH!" the Red Hulk yelled, as he stomps the ground.

The Hood leaps off the ground, as the Earth erupts underneath him. This allows Sailor Cosmos to point her staff at the Hood.

"Ha!" Sailor Cosmos yelled, as she blasted the Hood.

The Hood maneuvered out of the way, and points his hand at Sailor Cosmos, before clinching his hands into a fist.

"Gah!" Sailor Cosmos yelled, as she felt her body being squeezed. As powerful she was, she felt her bones on the verge of being broken…

"Sister!" Clor yelled, as he threw Ragnorak at the Hood. His aim was true, as the Hood is knocked out of the air.

War Machine took the initiative, and discharges his explosive tipped ammunition.

Instinctively, the Hood shielded his eyes, while causing War Machine's armor to become like granite.

"Hey!" War Machine yelled, as he found himself incased in stone, which used to be his armor.

The Hood chuckled, until he felt a looming presence behind him.

"RRRAARRGH!" the Red Hulk yelled, as he wrapped his arms around the Hood. He had fought the Hood previously, only to be a victim of the Hood's use of the Infinity Gems of Power and Reality.

"We've been through this before," the Hood said. "I whupped on ya."

"But we never got close and personal," the Red Hulk said with a smirk, as he began to absorb the Hood's raw power. Unlike the Hulk, the Red Hulk could absorb energy upon touching the target.  
"Uhhhh," the Hood said, surprised by these turn of events, even as the Yellow Jacket shrinks down enough to fly into the Hood's ear. Upon entering the ear canal, the Yellow Jacket discharged her bio-blast.

"Arrrgh!" the Hood said, as he felt dizzy and weakened. Before

"Ha!" Brunhilde yelled, as she sliced off the Hood's arm.

"AHHHHHHH!" the Hood yelled, as his arm fell.

"Akane!" Sailor Cosmos said. "That was a bit harsh, you know."

"He destroyed my house, you know," Brunhilde said. "Besides, we have his gauntlet, right?"

"We do," said the Beast, as he picks up the Infinity Gauntlet with the Hood's hand still in it. He then examines the gauntlet with his reader, and frowns.

"Um, I think we have a problem."

"How so?" War Machine asked.

"I'm not getting any reading from these gems."

"Let me see that," Sailor Cosmos said, as she looked the Beast's readings, and frowns.

"What is it?" Captain America said.

"We're screwed, that's what."

"How?" Yellow Jacket asked. "We defeated this guy…"

"What?" Red Hulk yelled, as the Hood seemingly disappears. "How-?"

"The moment we entered the field of battle, we got caught up in the Hood's mind trap," Sailor Cosmos said, as she shook her head.

"We're in an illusion?" Brunhilde asked anxiously.

"Yep, and most likely stuck in prison of our own minds."

"That makes sense," the Beast said, as he nods his head. "There is enough of us to create the illusion of a shared universe."

"Then…how can we get out of this trap?" the Red Hulk asked.

"We wait for Ranma to return with the others," Sailor Cosmos said, as she sits down unto the ground. "In the meantime, I'm going to see if I can overcome this trap."

With that, Sailor Cosmos gets into a lotus position, as she begins to meditate…

"Uhmmmmm," Sailor Cosmos said. "Uhmmmm…"

"Do you mind?" Brunhilde yelled.

"Yes, yes I do."

"…"

Meanwhile, back in the real word, the Hood yawns, as his lovers relaxed.

"You girls were fantastic," the Hood said, as he stretches while still in bed.

"We're only here to please you," Sailor Cosmos' body said, as she stared blankly at the Hood.

"And only you," said Yellow Jacket's body.

"What's next?" Brunhilde's body asked.

"We prepare for the arrival of your friends," the Hood said, as he motions towards the Red Hulk, Clor, War Machine and the Beast, who stood motionless. "And when we deal with them, then we can have more of your lady friends join us."

Pause.

"And afterwards, I'll have my own personal army, while opening my own super-powered brothel."

"Can I be the madam?" Sailor Cosmos' body asked.

"Ah, we'll see…"

Meanwhile, the other members of the Avengers arrive at the ruins of the ancient city of Attilan, the former home of the enigmatic races the Eternals and the Inhumans. It was located in the steps of the Himalayan mountains, and was hidden by a pocket dimension that also hidden the mysterious Shangri-La and Shanghalla (a place where the first hero, the legendary Aurakles, on Earth is laid to rest, along with other great heroes, as well as a herd of winged horses roam). When the Eternals left for the stars, the Inhumans (the descendents of the Kree and the Skrulls) took residence. When the Inhumans left for the stars, they took much of the city with them, leaving only the foundation behind.

"Quiet place," Commander America said.

"Yeah, I guess," Ronin said. "Anyway, I better get the Ego Gem…"

With that, Ronin disappears.

"How long do you think it'll take for him to find it?" Spider-Man asked.

And then, Ronin reappears with a small box.

"Got it," Ronin replied.

And then, suddenly, others reappeared.

"No, we have it," said Iron Man, as he, the Inhuman Medusa (with the teleporting dog Lockjaw by her side), Professor X, Namor the Submariner, Dr. Strange and Mister Fantastic appears.

"What are you doing here?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"Well, it's like this," Iron Man said, as he began to tell his story…

Needless to say, Commander America was not pleased to learn of the existence of a secret group dedicated towards directing humanity towards a particular future.

"I knew you were a control freak, Tony, but this takes the cake," Commander America said angrily. "And you hid the existence of the Illuminati? What right do you have-?"

"What right do I have?" Iron Man replied. "So says the man who created his 'Secret Avengers."

There was a silence amongst the gathered heroes.

"Guys, back off," Ronin replied. "The gem stays with me, Tony is a control freak, and Steve is acting too much like a person whose feelings were hurt. The Hood is out there, you know."

"I hate to agree with him, but Ranma is right," Ms. Marvel replied.

"Fine, Ranma is, but this isn't over," Captain America replied.

"I don't expect it to," Iron Man said.

"We better get to it," Ronin said, as he tucks the gem into a pocket dimension. "Let's roll…"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS 25: Avengers Next Unification! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, Marvel Comics other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, two-part story, extended to a third part.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

After formulating a plan of action, Commander America and the rest of the Avengers arrive at the island where the Hood was waiting for them on his makeshift throne.

"Stay easy, everyone," Commander America said, as he notices that the male Avengers were dressed as mafia-suited henchmen (save for War Machine, who was suited in his power armor opposite of the other Avengers). He also noticed that the female Avengers were dressed in nothing more than togas that were thin in fabric consistency.

"Humph," Ronin said, as he observes everything. He then turns towards Iron Man.

"I hope you're not filming my wife like this."

"What do you take me for?" Iron Man said, as he folds his arms. "I would never film Usagi dressed like that."

"Wow," Ms. Marvel said. "I'm very impressed of your gallantry, Tony."

"It's just that I would have preferred that Usagi was dressed like a modern hooker than a Grecian slave girl, for my fantasies."

"And then reality hits back…"

"So, what gives?" Luke said. "We have to go through our own people to get to this punk?"

"It looks like that's the case," Mister Fantastic said. He then turns towards Professor X.

"Charles, can you sense how much of the Infinity Gem of the Mind is Parker Robbins using?"

"Hey!" the Hood yelled. "You don't use my real name when referring to ME."

"Pipe down, small fry," Ronin said. "We'll get to you in a bit."

"…"

Meanwhile, in the mind collective minds of the affected Avengers…

"I'll kill him," Brunhilde said, as she clenched her fist. "How dare this…this Hood do this to me?"

"Let it all out," Sailor Cosmos said, as she comforted her co-wife.

"How can you…be so calm after what that creep did to us?" Yellow Jacket said with distraught. "He…he…"

"The Hood assaulted us in order to get back at the Avengers as a whole," Captain America said. "He took us, and remade us into that which will serve him."

"And most likely, we'll end up fighting our teammates," the Red Hulk said in a huff. "So, while you ladies have been used one way, the rest of us are being used in another way. I served my country for years, only to become a minion to a thug."

"Well, we got to do SOMETHING," War Machine said, feeling utterly useless.

"Look, Akane, I know that you are feeling raw right now, and that you have been dishonored."

"That's right!" Brunhilde yelled. "But I bet for you, this is nothing, since you are nothing more than a pervert anyway."

"I'm going to ignore that, since I know that you are being emotional-"

"I'll show you emotional!" Brunhilde yelled, as she took a swing at Sailor Cosmos.

"Fairest Brunhidle, please, don't!" Clor replied.

"It's okay," Sailor Cosmos said, as Brunhilde successfully decked Sailor Cosmos in the jaw. "Ow…"

Brunhilde breathes hard before crying.

"Why can't I stop crying?" Brunhilde said.

"It'll be okay," Sailor Cosmos said, as she holds her co-wife. "It'll be okay…"

"You seem to know about how to handle this, Usagi," Captain America said.

"That's because I know what she is going through," Sailor Cosmos said with a sigh.

"You do?" Brunhilde asked. "But…how?"

"Well, you must understand that as an extensive traveler across Space and Time, I've experienced a lot of things," Sailor Cosmos said. "And, I have had many professions."

"Kind of like the Barbie doll," War Machine said.

"Something like that, except Ranma was my Ken."

"Just get on with it," Brunhilde said with annoyance. "What happened to you?"

"Well, I was living in Scotland for a long time, mostly from 500 Common Era to 1500 Common Era, although I did travel the world from time to time. But Scotland was my home since the fall of Brittania."

"Why Scotland?" Captain America said.

"At the time, I was charged by the magical community to seal a portal that led to darkest recess of the world of the Spirit. People like Hank would call this place a 'Dark Dimension', a place that have existed in the shadow of the Big Bang, and whose denizens seek to collapse the Universe into nothing. But to us magically inclined folks, we call it the 'Dark Umbral Realms'…and a tear had been created that connected this world and that other world…"

Pause.

"There were a dozen of us that went to seal this tear, for it was spewing all manner of horrific beings. We were accompanied by a pack of noble werewolves known as the White Howlers."

"Werewolves?" Hank said in near-disbelief.

"Yes, werewolves. Contrary to popular belief, they were as human as anyone else, when it comes to morality and ethics. Unfortunately, it is the bad sorts who revel in their disdain for humanity, who give the rest of them their bad reputation. But anyway, they were fierce, loyal warriors, and they had the task of protecting us magic user while we sealed that hole. And, in the end, we succeeded."

For a moment, Sailor Cosmos looked away…

"What happened?" Captain America asked.

"We succeeded, but most of us lost our lives in the blow-back. Those that survived were tortured, or were forced to undergo the 'Rite of the Black Spiral Dance'."

"What is that, sister?" Clor asked.

"The dance is a ritual in which the person's life force is literally inverted within an organic womb called a 'caul'. You are physically torn apart, and reassembled as some creature that looks like you, but you're not you anymore. In fact, a good forensic specialist will be able to tell that the subject has been in a caul, by the way the physiology of the victim is now mirrored, even on a cellular basis. Nevertheless, those magic users who survived became dark mages known as 'Nephandi'; those knights who survived became dark knights known as 'Femori'; those of the Fae who survived became the 'Unseelie'; and those werewolves who survived became the 'Black Spiral Dancers'. Even to this day these servitors of the Wyrm exist to plunge the world into darkness, by merging the Dark Dimension to this Universe, before plunging it into Oblivion."

Pause.

"And people like me, Ranma, Dr. Strange and other magic-oriented folks are ever vigilant to prevent the likes of the Dormammu, Screaming Mimi and Wotan from bringing the end of everything we know."

"Not to speak out of turn, but what does all this have to do with anything?" Yellow Jacket asked.

"I was the only to survive long enough for Ronin to rescue me, Ms. DeMarra," Sailor Cosmos said. "And I did so while being tortured and 'assaulted'."

"Oh."

"So what happened?" Brunhilde asked quietly.

"I learn to live with those memories, Akane. And the thing is that it wasn't the first time I was in such a predicament, and it wasn't the last, excluding what the Hood did to us."

"It wasn't?"

"No. An alien overlord got a hold of me a few years back. You wouldn't know him because he didn't live long enough to make a name for himself."

"Oh."

"My point in all this is that you'll get through this, as long as you remember what is worth fighting for," Sailor Cosmos said. "If you're going to be a hero, as woman, you're going to have to expect that not all the villains are going to be honorable. Unfortunately, we have the Hood."

"But can we do?" War Machine asked. "We're trapped in this mindscape of his."

"As far as the Hood knows, you're right," Sailor Cosmos said, as she touches left temple. Her Crescent Moon Mark glowed.

"Never try to out telepath a telepath who is experienced as 'mental nesting'," Sailor Cosmos said with a smirk.

"So, all this time…you were biding your time?" Hank asked.

"More or less. Got the idea from my time in active duty military, when one of my superiors faced off against a self-proclaimed superior 'madman', while being stuck someplace…"

Pause.

"Although, it was to buy some time to repair our ship, you know?"

"You know, that sounds strangely like a movie I once saw…

"Hey, it worked, okay? Ranma, did you get all that?"

"I got it," said a familiar voice.

"Ranma, is that you?" Brunhilde asked.

"Yes, it is. Hang on tight, we're coming."

"So, you got the final gem?" Captain America asked.

"Yep, and we're already here."

"Ranma, the Hood assaulted me!" Brunhilde cried out.

"So?"

"SO?"

"Yeah. It's your fault that you got caught, you know…"

Brunhilde fumed, and got angry…REALLY angry…

"Why would Saotome say that to his wife?" Red Hulk asked. "Doesn't he care?"

"Oh, Ranma cares, sir," Sailor Cosmos said. "He is simply forcing the issue, so to speak…"

Pause.

"Now, watch…"

"I've never seen anyone get angry," Yellow Jacket said.

"Akane, please calm down," the Beast said.

"RANMA-!"

Meanwhile, back in the real world…

"I'm surprised how confident you are, considering I have both of your women, Saotome," the Hood said, referring to Brunhilde and Sailor Cosmos, who were holding each other sensually.

"I had sex with them…against their will!"

Ronin said nothing.

"Come on, say something."

"I don't have to," Ronin said. "But you just messed up badly."

"What do you mean-?"

"RANMA, YOU JERK!" Brunhilde yelled suddenly, as she delivered a blind punch into that creates a sonic boom in its wake. The Hood flew high into the air, even as the mind-controlled Avengers turned to face their allies, while Brunhilde slumped over.

"What the hell just happened?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"Brunhilde has a condition that makes her stronger, but only when she is in the state of consciousness," Ronin said. He was referring to Akane's innate ability to hurt other people while sleeping…

"With the Hood paying attention to us, he wouldn't think that she would be able to break his grip of control even for a fraction," Ronin said.

"Team, you know what to do," Commander America said. "Ronin, since you are the strongest, go point until we're able to break the Hood's control over the others."

"Right," Ronin said, as he took to the air…

"Alright, team," Commander America said, as he takes out his pistol. It was modified to stun his opponents no matter how tough. "Avengers…ASSEMBLE!"

With that, the Avengers—new and old—begin to fight amongst themselves…

Meanwhile, the Hood lands in the heart of Australia's "Outback" region in a heap.

"Ooof!" the Hood said. He then gets up.

"How did…did that happen?" the Hood stammered.

"Your opponent is a 'Chaos Lord', and the Sorcerer Supreme for this planet," Dormammu said in the Hood's mind. "No doubt he sacrificed his pawns in order place you in a valuable position."

"So, what? He's just one man, and I have all the power in the Universe!"

"You're talking to yourself, buddy?" Ronin said, as he whispered into the Hood's left ear.

"Gah!" the Hood said, as he nearly jumped. He immediately blasted Ronin. In reality, he blasted Ronin's after-image.

"No!"

Suddenly, Ronin appears in front of the Hood, and delivers a flying upper-cut that sent the3 Hood flying upward.

Ronin immediately appears above him, and deliver double-axed fist onto the Hood's head, sending him back into the ground.

"Arrgh!" the Hood yelled, as he picked himself up. He then looked up.

"What are you-?"

"You like power?" Ronin said, as he raises his palm towards the heavens. "I'll give you power!"

In his palm, he forms a ball of spinning energy that grew bigger, until it was the size of a house.

"Here, catch!"

When Ronin lowers his hands, the giant energy sphere comes crashing down on top of the Hood.

"Arrrgggghhhh-!"

When the smoke clears, there was one giant crater on the ground.

"Man, I hope I didn't overdo it," Ronin said, as he scans the area around for signs of his body.

Suddenly the ground explodes, with the Hood rising up from the dust and the dirt. His cape was in tatters.

"This…this isn't possible!" the Hood yelled. "I had my Masters boon! I have these gems! No one should be able to humiliate me like this!"

"You're problem, Hood, is that you're nothing more than a street punk who got caught up in events he barely comprehend," Ronin said. "Don't get me wrong; I can appreciate the desire to get stronger after you being humiliated the way you did, but you did that to yourself by humiliating or harming others, just so that you can be some big man…"

Pause.

"But you harmed too many people that I know, especially my wives Brunhilde and Sailor Cosmos. And as their husband, it's my duty to be THEIR Avenger. But, in the spirit of honorable combat, a consideration that is more than you deserve, you can come at me. I say this without ego, because, when the dust settles, only one of us will walk away from this intact."

With that, Ronin gets into a fighting stance, and beckons the Hood to come after him.

"I'll show you!" the Hood yelled, as his muscles begin to distort while being surrounded by potent energy. "I'll show you all-"

"Fool!" Dormmmu said mentally. "He's trying to goad you!"

"Shut up!" the Hood yelled. "I have to take this guy down! I'll smash him into a million pieces, and then humiliate his women on his corpse! RRRARRGH-!"

The hulked-out Hood leaps on Ronin. Ronin quickly applies a special jutsu that he learned recently from the Tsuchikage, the leader of the shinobi village known only as the Village Hidden in the Rocks, located in Hokkaido, Japan…

"Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu ," Ronin said, as he completes his jutsu. The jutsu had a longer name, but Ronin preferred to shorten it to an equivalent…

"What?" The Hood said, as he found himself floating in a clear cube. He presses his hand against the walls of the cube from within the cube. He then sees a white sphere floating in the middle cube.

"What-?"

"This special technique is designed to kill you on the particle level," Ronin said evenly. "Once activated, you will simply cease to exist, as your body is broken down into nothing."

"You can't do this to me!" the Hood said. "You're the hero! And…I have a wife and son-"

"And I wonder what your wife would say to what you've done recently?"

"Okay, okay!" the Hood yelled, as he raised his hands. "I give!"

"Remove your gauntlet. Slowly."

The Hood immediately does as he is told. The Infinity Gauntlet falls harmless through the clear cube and unto the ground.

"Okay, I've done as you are told," the Hood said, as he reverts back to normal. "Let me out of here."

"I've changed my mind," Ronin said, as his Sharingan activates.

"But the other Avengers-!"

"I can live with that," Ronin said, as his fist was about to close, thus activating the trap.

"Ranma, no!" Sailor Comos said, as she intercedes between Ronin and the Hood.

"The Infinity Gauntlet is secures," the Beast said, as he placed the glove into a special case.

"Stand down," Commander America said.

Ronin said nothing.

"Please, Ranma," Brunhilde said, as she hugs Ranma from behind. "Don't do this on my part."

"But this bastard-"

"I know, but that's for me to decide, not you."

"Ranma, don't let your bloodline dictate your decision," Sailor Cosmos said. "Please…"

Ronin looks into Sailor Cosmos' eyes, and relented.

"Fine," Ronin said, as he releases the Hood from his trap.

"Oof!" the Hood said, as he falls into a heap.

"You did good," Commander America said, as the other Avengers secure the Hood as their newest prisoner.

"Yeah, yeah…"

In the ensuing days, the Hood would be incarcerated, after being found guilty of multiple crimes, and place in a maximum security facility. Meanwhile, the Elders of the Universe would be summoned to Earth to reclaim their respective Infinity Gems, even though the Avengers know that the gems will make them even more obnoxious. At the same time, while Commander America and Iron Man hashed out their differences, Brunhilde and Sailor Cosmos were able to hash out an arrangement that allows the newly-reconstituted Illuminati to become planning managers for dealing with future crisis, while the Secret Avengers would execute those plans. Ronin thought that the new arrangement was Steve and Tony's way of keeping an eye on each other.

All, in all, the good guys won…

"Well, all's well that ends well," Usagi said, as she combed her hair, as she gets ready for bed.

"Usagi, I want to thank you for keeping me in line," Ranma said, as he turns the bathroom light off, before getting ready for bed.

"Dear, I'm simply returning the favor," Usagi smiled, as she sets her brush down. "You're always getting me out of a jam, and all…"

"It's nothing."

"Humph. Oh, just wanted to let you know that Akane and I are going to see a group counselor on victims of the kind of assaults that was done to us."

"You guys are…okay?" Ranma said with concern. He was just glad that he used one of his 'Shadow Clones' to be with Akane that evening…

"We'll get there in time. In all my years of being a hero, I never really stopped to deal with that sort of thing. In a strange way, what happened to Akane will help me deal with some very old demons…"

Usagi then gets into bed, and then kisses Ranma.

"I'm kissing the real Ranma Saotome, and not one of his Shadow Clones, am I?"

"Um, well…."

"Nevermind."

**Fin.**


End file.
